Face Down
by Kiba-kun's puppyLove
Summary: Sakura has a horrible secret and Kiba soon finds out.


I don't own Naruto or Face Down. PLease read and review. 3

* * *

Kiba awoke to his alarm clock, annoying the hell out of him. He punched the buttons, attempting to turn it off. Once it stopped, he got out of bed, waking up his cute dog, Akamaru.

Akamaru had grown…a lot. Kiba glanced at the collar around his dog's neck. His mouth curved into a smile. A certain pink-haired girl had given it to Akamaru when she had dog-sat for him. It was the one time he couldn't bring Akamaru, a mission with absolutely no help from others.

**_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._**

Kiba walked out of the apartment and walked down the road, Akamaru at his side. He saw many people passing by him, but he didn't see the one girl who made his heart skip a beat when she came near.

The only bad thing was, she had a boyfriend. Uchiha Sasuke. Kiba always hated him. He remembered when he went on a retrieval mission for the boy. It always hurt him when Sakura told him what Sasuke did before he left.

'That bastard…he doesn't deserve her…'

Light coughing and a sneeze corrupted his angry thoughts. He looked up into a window. He saw pink hair and emerald eyes looking into a mirror. She was on the top floor of the building, brushing her hair. She coughed once again.

'She must be catching a cold or something…' he thought, pausing his steps to look at her.

She had a little mark on her cheek. Kiba couldn't tell what it was, she put her hand to it, making it go away slightly, and then she quickly put make-up on it, completely fading it. Her eyes lowered in sadness, but she switched into a happier mood when Kiba saw the chicken-haired boy enter.

They left the bathroom, Kiba didn't move.

**_Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gunna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you. _**

Kiba decided that he was going to find out why Sakura was suddenly so sad. She had been for a while, and Kiba longed for the day he would see her smile that had been lost for years.

The Inuzuka rode Akamaru for the longest time, following Sakura and the Uchiha. He noticed a couple things that were very odd of the girl. She would go to friendly punch Sasuke, but stopped, her eyes lowering once again.

Kiba was sighted when Akamaru sat down and Kiba fell off, later in the evening.

"OW!" he rubbed his head.

She ran over to him and checked if he was okay. She knew that it was only a little fall and a shinobi like Kiba would be fine. But, she had her reasons.

Kiba's face turned a pale pink when she put her hand on the top of his head. It suddenly faded when he saw the Uchiha give him a death glare. He grabbed her arm, hard, and pulled her away. Her face showed an apology, and a little bit of sadness.

Kiba watched her leave, but then saw Sasuke push her into the door of a restaurant. She tripped a little, but caught herself, her hand on the wall.

'That's a little harsh…ain't it?' he thought once again.****

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

_**  
A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.  
**_

Kiba walked by the restaurant and glanced in. They were arguing and she made an angry face, crossing her arms. The Uchiha got fed up and flipped his plate of spaghetti towards Sakura, which landed on her chest and lap. She got angry and walked towards the bathroom, obviously going to wash up.

_**  
I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture  
**_

Kiba walked around the corner and waited them to come out of the place. He couldn't tell if they were having a bad day, or if it was something he should something about. Sasuke was a scary person, but deep down he should be caring in the slightest bit…right?

_**  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
**_

It was getting dark, so he decided that he would go home and ask her tomorrow what was the matter. He always had a special place for her in his heart. Ever since the chuunin exams a long time ago, he had his eyes set on her. Though, he could never come to admit to her that he loved her.

He decided that it was too late to say anything once Sasuke came back. To just make her happy, he wanted to bring him back on the mission, but as hard as they all tried, he was too stubborn.

**_  
Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough." _**

He was watching TV for a couple hours, eating a bowl of ramen. Akamaru was almost asleep, but then was awakened when he heard loud knocking.

Kiba was startled. No one came to visit him at this hour…or at all. Not even Shino would come this late. He checked the clock, 12:37. The knocking came louder and a voice came soon after. A familiar, feminine voice.

"Kiba-kun!! Please, answer!!!" It was Sakura.

Kiba ran quickly to the door. He swung it open and Sakura came crying into his arms. He looked down at her, a mess of pink. She was all wet from the rain outside and she was shaking.

He brought her over to the couch and Akamaru brought over a big blanket. Kiba wrapped it around her, trying to calm her. Her face had shown pure weakness and terror. He had never seen her this bad before, not even when Sasuke left was she ever this…sad.

He lifted her head towards him, looking into her eyes. Her eyes were red from crying and the mark from earlier was showing on her cheek. He rubbed his thumb over it, and she winced in pain. It was a bruise.

They sat there, not saying anything for a couple minutes.

Kiba killed the silence. "What happened?"

She looked up at him, her mouth quivering. "S-S-Sas-Sasuke…"

The dog-boy's eyes narrowed. "What did he do?" He awaited her answer, not quite sure what he was going to get as a response.

"H-H-He…hurt me…" She started crying again. Kiba held her and rubbed her back.

He helped to 'heal' her by bandaging her multiple wounds and caring for her every cut.

_**  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again.  
**_

Kiba forgot to close his door, and someone's silhouette was showing through. A certain chicken-haired boy's silhouette.

Kiba growled. "What do you want, Uchiha?" His black, dog-like eyes were rimmed with hatred.

Sasuke glared back. "I want my girlfriend. That's what I want. Now…Let.Go.Of.Her."

Kiba let go, but let her lay on the couch. He stood up, facing the Uchiha. "I won't let you have her back. What did you do to her? You brought her from a beautiful, powerful woman, to a weak, defenseless child."

The boy smirked. "She always was weak and defenseless. She is nothing better than before. She is going to be the one to revive my clan, and she loves me. I know that she'll always come back to me."

Kiba's fist clenched. "You're disgusting, Uchiha. She loves you, but you treat her like crap! You don't deserve her love, not one bit!"

Sasuke kept his smirk. "Seems like the dog-boy likes the little tramp."

He punched Kiba into a wall, activating his Sharingan. "Poor mutt. Never really had a chance. Your about as weak as her, I'll end that."

**_  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _**

Sakura ran up to him and conjured all the chakra she had into her fist and punched Sasuke into the ground. Her massive punch hurt him, really bad.

"That's for even touching Kiba-kun!" she then kicked him in the head.

"That's for hurting me!" Then, she kicked him in a place where the sun doesn't shine…ever.

"And that's for…" she paused thinking. Kiba came to her side.

"That's for us." They got him out of their house and placed him somewhere.

Kiba brought Sakura back to his apartment. "I'm sorry for whatever happened. But, be assured that it won't ever happen again." Kiba looked into her emerald eyes.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun." She whispered. She went on her tip-toes and kissed him.

__

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

* * *

Well, first song fic. Uhm, flames are welcomed and then laughed at. Please review! Ja ne! -puppylove


End file.
